New Leaf
by kistenbabe
Summary: Harry is different after the war and Ron doesn't care anymore. Draco is lost and Harry finds him. Slytherins and Hermione help get the two together. Character bashing and slash occurs. Harry/Draco pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry is different after the war and Ron doesn't care anymore. Draco is lost and Harry finds him. Slytherins and Hermione help get the two together. Character bashing and slash occurs.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. Only the Queen has that right. I really wish I did own H.P. Things would have turned out much differently... ;)

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco (of course!) and maybe others..not sure yet

Warnings: There will be foul language (cussing like a sailor at points), character bashings of course, boy/boy loving and I think that's it for now

Rating: T (for cussing) and M for later chapters

A/N: This is my first story (at all, like ever for any of this) so take it easy on the newbie. I don't like Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Bill, and Arthur so there will be hating on them (don't like this then don't read it). This takes place after Harry beats Voldie (for good). Snape is still alive here because I couldn't let him die. The epilogue in the Deathly Hallows, yea let's pretend that never happened. The Slytherins are not the bad guys they have been made out to be, they turn out to be different than people think they are. This starts out with all the seventh years coming back as 'eigth-year' students (those that wanted to came back, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors as well as some nameless Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs). The eigth-year students have their own rooms, but all live in the same tower (a new one made just for them). This is the second day back at Hogwarts, it is on a Saturday. I think that is it, so let's begin lovelies! :)

"I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, Voldemort is dead and that's all I have focused on the past few years. I have no idea what to do with my life. I'm just really confused and-" Harry started before he was interupted.

"Harry! There you are! I've been looking aalll over for you! Why did you just dissapear? You should come back to the Great Hall with me. Oh, hey Hermione." Ginny happily babbles. The redheaded girl is clueless to the fact that Harry was trying to get away from her and pretty much everyone else. He just wanted to talk to his best friend, was that too much to ask?

"Ginny. Harry was talking and you interrupted him. Besides, he kind of wanted to be alone right now." Hermione scolds the annoying girl.

"But why are _you_ here then? Shouldn't you leave _my_ Harry alone as well?" Ginny argues back.

"Ginny, enough! I wanted to talk to my best friend about things without people harassing me. Just leave me alone!"

"But, Harry, you should talk to me, your girlfriend, instead. Don't you think?" Her head cocks to the side like a retarded dog that can't understand the simplest of commands.

"Who said you were my girlfriend?! Yea we tried things, but it didn't work. I never asked-"

"But it's kinda obvious that we would get back together after the war was over. I mean, I already have our wedding planned out, for the most part."

"Ginny."

"Yea there are some things we need to think over, but not a lot. It will be a beautiful summer wedding. It will be at the Burrow of course and-"

"GINERVA WEASLEY! Stop for _**two**_ seconds! I don't want to date you and I certainately don't want to marry you!" Harry finally snapped at the dumbass.

"But Harry darling."

"NO! I'm done with this conversation!" Harry begins to walk away. After a moment, he stops and turns back to Ginny to say, "And besides, I'm gay." He then continues walking, going out onto the grounds.

"WHAT?!" The harpie screeches after him. Harry just smirks to himself.

"So guess what I happened to oversee a minute ago?" Blaise Zabini asks breathlessly while walking over to the group of Slytherins who were sitting by the lake.

"I don't know Zabini. Are you gonna tell us or make us guess?" Pansy Parkinson snaps from her position next to Draco Malfoy, who is uncharacteristically silent.

"Wonder-boy and his redheaded bimbo got in a fight. And it turns out Potter's gay!" Blaise bursts out.

"What?" Draco perks up when hearing this. He has secretly liked the Golden Boy for a long time, but they were enemies for so long that they wouldn't have worked out. Not like he would have noticed me anyway...Draco thinks to himself. The Slytherins look at him and can tell his thoughts have taken a depressing turn. But they don't know just how depressed Draco is.

"At least he finally had the good sense to get rid of that annoying Weaslette before she was completely attached to him. I mean seriously, couldn't he tell that she was bad news?" Theodore Nott snorts in derision.

"Yea, I kinda could. I usually give people second chances though." Harry Potter says from behind Theo, who turns around and has the decency to look a little embarassed. "Mind if I sit here?" He then asks. The snakes just stare at him. "Guess that means yes."

**Sorry for a short chapter, but like I said, first time so I didn't want to write too much at first. Longer chapters will come I promise. I don't think this will be an overly long story, but have at least five chapters (if not more). Please review and tell me what you thought of my first try. Thanks darlings!**

**~Kistenbabe~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2- Draco's Depression

Summary: Harry is different after the war and Ron doesn't care anymore. Draco is lost and Harry finds him. Slytherins and Hermione help get the two together. Character bashing and slash occurs. Harry/Draco pairing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did.

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco and others to come

Warnings: language (if you don't like a lot of cussing, then don't read and don't hate me), lots of character bashing, boy/boy loving later, _**will mention self-harm here so be warned**_

Rating: T for now and M for later

A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed or favorited or followed! Made my day! I only ask that you leave a review so I know what you like or don't like. I also would like to know what pairings you guys think I should do; this does not mean I will necessarily put them together, but I would definitely like ideas and input! Let's begin lovelies! :)

_"At least he finally had the good sense to get rid of that annoying Weaslette before she was completely attached to him. I mean seriously, couldn't he tell that she was bad news?" Theodore Nott snorts in derision._

_"Yea, I kinda could. I usually give people second chances though." Harry Potter says from behind Theo, who turns around and has the decency to look a little embarassed. "Mind if I sit here?" He then asks. The snakes just stare at him. "Guess that means yes."_

Chapter 2

What the hell is Potter doing sitting here? Shouldn't he be with the rest of the Golden Trio? Why would he sit with us? He fucking **hates** us. Draco's eyes narrow as these thoughts go through his head. Out loud however, he says, "You can sit here if you want, I suppose. Must be nice being able to do whatever you want and knowing people will let you because you are the bloody Savior."

"Look Draco, I just wanted to sit here because I thought you guys wouldn't give me crap like everyone else right now. Looks like I was wrong for thinking we could get along for once. Later." Harry bites out, ferious with himself.

"Wait! I think Drakey here was just shocked, so he reacted without thinking. Isn't that right darling?" Pansy stops Harry before he can get up. She might not like him, but Draco does. And what kind of friend would she be if she let her best friend's crush walk away? The worst kind!

Draco stares at Pansy in horror. Why would she do that? She can't stand him at all! What was she thinking? Harry is now looking at Draco, as if he's expecting an apology or something like that. As if Draco Malfoy would stoop so low; apologizing is beneath Malfoys. Pansy elbows Draco in the stomach when he doens't say anything. Her elbow meets little resistance and she frowns at this, meanwhile Draco is wheezing because of the hit; he hasn't eaten for a long while, so getting hit there knocked the wind out of him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks concerned when Draco is still wheezing two minutes later.

"Of...course...I'm ok. Just...was not...expecting...that..." He manages to get out. Merlin! That hurt! He glares at Pansy; she has the decency to look a little ashamed, but is still frowning slightly.

"If you say so." Harry responds skeptically. What was going on with Draco? Wait. Since when do I think of him as Draco instead of Malfoy?

"Well..uh...this is kinda awkward...Blaise! Don't we have that...thing..today?" Theo asks after a long, awkward pause.

"What thing?"

"You know. The _thing_." Theo tells him with the look that means he thinks Blaise is being thick-headed.

"Oh yea Theo. I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding us about it!" Pansy jumps up. "Come on guys, we gotta go. Draco you stay here. We won't be gone long." The Slytherins get up and move away. Pansy goes to follow, but gives Draco a hug first and whispers to him, "We are having a talk later. Bye Drakey-poo! Potter." And with that, she strides away.

"Do you know what they were talking about?" Harry asks confused once they are all gone.

"No idea. I don't need to know what they are doing all the time. They have their own lives without me..." Draco murmurs, more to himself than in answer to Harry.

Harry frowns for a moment. "Why do you sound so upset Draco?"

Since when has Potter been concerned for me? "I have no idea what you are talking about." He says with his trademark haughty attitude.

"Yes you do. You sounded really depressed when you said they have lives without you. Are you worried that they will stop talking to you, stop being your friends?"

"No Potter! Just stay out of my business!" Now he was really starting to get pissed of.

"I will once you tell me what is wrong."

"Why the fuck do you care!? I'm just Death Eater scum, right?! Just leave me alone Potter!"

"Wait, Draco-"

"Fuck off Harry!" Shit! He hadn't meant to let Harry's name slip. Fuck! Why don't I ever _think _before I open my dumbass _mouth_?!

"Draco-" Hary starts to say, but Draco is already running back into Hogwarts.

From their hiding spot, the Slytherins watch as Draco runs from Harry as fast as he can, tears shining brightly in his eyes.

"What the hell did Potter say to him?" Theo asks, slightly pissed off.

"I don't fucking know, but I say we beat his ass and then he won't do it again." Blaise hisses.

"Boys! Calm down. We will get Potter back, but in a different way than just beating him up." Pansy says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why don't we just make sure Draco is ok, then find out what happened?" Gregory Goyle wonders. It's the first time he has spoken since, well, Vincent died. He has been silently observing things for a long time, and he has an idea of what happened.

"Greg! You just...Anyway, yes. We need to make sure that Draco is ok first of all." Pansy is shocked that Greg spoke. They didn't think he ever would again. Blaise and Theo reluctantly agree to leave Harry alone for now, but only because Pansy promised then they could beat him up if he did anything to Draco. They group rushes off to check on their depressed friend; they don't notice Harry sitting there still, a single tear running down his cheek.

Draco runs to the eigth-year tower and barely pauses to say "Unity." to get in. He rushes through the common room, not paying attention to the whispers and stares from the returning students. He gets to his, thankfully, empty room; usually someone is waiting to either beat him up, or it is one of the Slytherins to talk to him about something. He slams his oak door shut and puts the heaviest locking and privacy spells on the door and room. He then collapses on his silver comforter and buries his head in his pillow. Muffled sobs reverberate through the room. The room is sparse, just like his room at the Manor. Hell, the whole Manor is sparse, with only exspensive decorations/antiques on display.

Draco sits up and rolls up his sleeves. He stares, mesemerized, at the silver scars that run horizontaly on his forearms. He gets up and walks into his en-suite bathroom. He rummages through the drawers until he finds what he is looking for: his razor. He likes to use the letter opener at home that is in the shape of an 'M' becuase it is ridiculously sharp; unfortunately, it has to stay at home because his father would know if it was missing. So, he uses his razor here at school.

He lines up the razor with his skin that is right in the middle of his left forearm. He presses down and slides it from left to right. He watches the bright red blood well up and spill over. It trickles down the side of his arm, and drops to the floor in a spotted picture. Then, the pain comes. The sweet, stinging pain that he is oh so familiar with. The pain that he craves now as a release, as a companion in his lonely life. Draco lets a disturbed grin touch his lips as he readies his blade again. And again. And again. And again. He starts to sway on his feet, but keeps cutting his arms until they are both a bloody mess. He falls over and lets the sweet darkness come and pull him into its loving arms.

The Slytherins are running after Draco as fast as they can. Pansy lags behind because really, she has never had to do this before, so she wouldn't be able to keep up. Greg surprises everyone because he is in front of the pack. Blaise and Theo are in the middle, running at the same speed. What really knocks everyone's socks off, is the raven-haired blur that rushes by the group. The blur that has bright emerald eyes.

Harry is running as fast as he can, which is really fast because of the running away he did while hunting horcruxes. He passes the Slytherins who had a huge head start on him. All he knows, is that Draco is going to be in serious trouble; it was just the dead look in his silver-grey eyes that makes Harry shiver in fear for him. He reaches the dormitory and jumps through when it opens at the password.

"Harry! There you are. I have been looking for you. Are you ok? You seem-" Hermione asks, starting to get a little concerned.

"Yea. Fine 'Mione. Just busy." Harry bites out, fidgeting in place while Hermione looks him over.

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Merlin 'Mione! He said he was fine. Leave him be. Let him go, he obviously don't want to be here with us." Ron buts in. Then he whispers to himself, "Not that I care if he's here."

"Exactly. Bye 'Mione!" And off he goes again, racing for Draco's room.

Harry skids to a stop in front of the oak door. Thank Merlin no one is around, because it would be awkward to explain why he was here. He tries the doorhandle, but it doesn't budge. "Shit. Of course the annoying git would use spells to keep it locked. He's a freak about his privacy." Harry murmurs to himself. He thinks for a moment on which spell to use to try to get in. He paces while he thinks, when suddenly he remembers a spell Hermione used once. He whispers the spell and grins when the door opens. He steps inside and looks for Draco; he's not in his bed, but the bathroom light is on so maybe in there... Harry steps closer, while a shiver works its way down his spine. He pushes the slightly ajar door open and gasps in horror. Draco is lying there, unconcious, in a growing pool of blood. A bloody razor blade is grasped tightly in Draco's hand. Harry gently takes the blade from Draco, when the door is thrown open behind him. He whirls around to see the Slytherins in the doorway, gaping in shock at the scene.

"What the fucking hell did you do to him Potter?!" Blaise roars in rage. Theo is seething next to him, wanting nothing more than to wring the Savior's fucking neck.

"You idiots! You saw Potter run by us, so he didn't do this. But I will make damn sure he pays for driving Draco to do this." Pansy growls at the pissed off boys.

"I didn't do anything to Draco! He got upset and left when I asked why he was so upset! I was trying to help him, I was willing to be there for him if he wanted to talk. So don't fucking acuse me of something I didn't fucking do." Now Harry is starting to get pissed.

"Guys. Does any of that really matter right now? We need to get Draco to Madame Pomphrey right now, before he bleeds out." Greg tells them. Merlin! They are all acting like children while Draco is lying there dying!

Theo nods and moves to pick up his friend, but Harry beats him to it. "Don't. Touch. Him."

"I'm his friend, so I should be telling _you _not to touch him!" Theo throws back at Harry.

"No. You are not touching him because I think you guys are partically to blame for this." With that said, Harry pushes through them and carries Draco down to the common room.

When he enters, everyone goes silent. That is, until Ron says, "Finally! 'Bout time the annoying ferret ended his pathetic life!"

Harry glares at him, hatred radiating from his every pore. He exits and walks as fast as he can to the Infirmary. At some point along the way, the Slytherins come and surround him, almost like escorts. They reach the Infirmary in two minutes, but it feels like hours to Harry. Greg throws open the doors for Harry, who nods his thanks.

"Madame Pomphrey! Please, hurry! Draco needs help really bad!" Harry shouts to the witch, who was in her office. She comes out and stares when she sees Draco. After about five seconds, she snaps out of her daze. She runs to her potion cabinet and grabs about ten phials. She rushes over to Draco's side and immediantly pours two phials down. The blood begins to slow its maddenly fast flow, then stop, at the same time as the cuts begin to heal slightly. Another five minutes go by as she works and casts diagnostic spells on Draco. She finally turns to the five teens who stand by Draco's bed, looking extremely anxious, especially Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy will be ok in a few hours. Whatever the reason this happened, and I think I know why, make sure it does not happen again. I would not want to do this again. Now, if you'll exscuse me, I have some paperwork I need to finish." With that she makes her way to her office, but is stopped when Harry asks a question.

"Is it ok if I stay here with him?"

She gives him a kind smile and replies, "Of course you may Harry. You all as well. It will do him good to see...friends when he wakes up." She closes the door to his office and Harry's shoulders slump in relief. He throws himself into a chair to begin his vigil over the unconcious blonde.

"Why do you even _care_ what happens to him Harry? You have never showed an intrest in him before." Pansy demands.

"I don't really know Parkinson. All I know is that I don't want to see Draco hurt. Is that enough for you?" Harry turns his eyes to Pansy, who is startled by the swirl of emotions in their depths; concern, panic, and some other unknown emotion pool in his emerald eyes. Pansy is startled by this and stops from asking another question.

"So are we _all_ going to wait for him to wake up?" Theo questions out loud.

"Yea Theo. I think we are." Blaise answers him. The Slytherins sit down and get comfortable. It might take awhile for Draco to wake back up.

**A/N: Ok, here it is guys! Hope it's ok. I'm so sorry if talking about cutting was tiggering or just plain awful for you guys, but I can understand because I used to cut myself; I hope ya'll don't hate me for it. I can't believe I got it out this fast! Maybe it's just because I can't get the story out of my head :D If there are any major errors, please let me know so I can fix them! Review so I can find out what you guys think! Again, thanks to all who reviewed/followed/favorited the story! It really made my day! :) I doubt I will get the next chapter out as fast as this one, but expect it in about a week! Thanks darlings!**

**~Kistenbabe~ :D**


	3. I am sooo sorry lovelies! Don't hate me!

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry guys! I know I told you I would have the next chapter up in a week, but that has not happened. School is currently kicking my ass. Seriously. Who knew Senior year would be this hard. But I digress. This story has not been abandoned so don't freak out! I have part of the next chapter written out. It will be an extra long chapter to make up for the fact that I have neglected my poor darlings. And for that I am really sorry. Next semester wil be easier for me, so I will definitely be able to write more often and upload chapters faster. I am so sorry you guys have been waiting so long. I will try to have the next (legitimate) chapter up in the next two weeks. I'm not promising anything, but I will try. Again, so sorry it is taking me so long. I know, I'm just terrible. I can understand if you want to throw rotten fruit at me. I will get on writing this next chapter. I did get another chapter uploaded for my story **_**Hell**_**. So, if you like Supernatural or poetry or both then you should read it. Yes, I know it's poetry, but I think it's good. Trust me, it might turn out better than you thought. Just saying. ANYWAYS. I will try to get the next chapter up in two weeks. And if I don't, then I will expect to be hunted down and tickled to death for not doing so. **** But for reals. I will try to get it up. For now, this will have to soothe you, in the fact that you know I am working on the next chapter. **

**Thanks for being so patient darlings!**

**~Kistenbabe~ :D**


End file.
